regresa
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Ranma y Akane han tenido otra de sus peleas, pero esta vez la situación se ha sobrepasado de sus estándares y ella se va, ¿que hara Ranma para recuperarla?


_REGRESA_

_bueno, este es otro fic de Ranma y Akane, de igual forma esta en "el portal de Ranma Y Akane" pero quize subirlo aqui, espero les guste_

_Ranma no me pertence, si no se hubieran casado desde el primer capitulo y serian felices_

_Nota: las frases entre las diagonales son los pensamientos del personaje en cuestión_

* * *

-------------------------------

_-_ _pues si eso es lo que piensas me voy para dejarte el camino libre para que te vayas con Shampoo o con Ukyo o con quien quieras_ – dijo Akane bastante sobresaltada y con un aura azul más fuerte de lo normal, que denotaba que estaba realmente enojada – _ya no seré un estorbo /al fin y al cabo dejaste muy claro que por mi no sentías nada/_

_- pues eso me gustaría mucho, al menos ellas saben preparar una comida decente, no como tus asquerosos experimentos que ni tu familia quiere comer_ – dijo Ranma también bastante enojado – _así nos evitara una indigestión a todos_

_- si eso es lo que piensas pervertido_ – grito Akane a punto de sacar su mazo – _pues vete corriendo con una de ellas, que es lo que esperas, o mejor aún, déjame y te ayudo_– mandándolo a volar en ese preciso momento

La familia que se había mantenido al margen de su pelea por miedo a resultar involucrados o pero aún heridos comenzó a salir de la cocina

_- Akane_ – dijo la siempre comprensiva Kasumi – _no crees que en esta ocasión te pasaste con el pobre de Ranma_

_- No lo defiendas Kasumi_ – le contesto Akane un poco mas relajada – _si hubieras oído todo lo que me dijo de camino a casa estuvieras de acuerdo conmigo /de verdad me dolió todo lo que dijo/ jamás se lo voy a poder perdonar_

_- Pero hija, recuerda que tu eres su prometida_ – intervino Soun – _y en algún momento se van a casar, estas peleas no pueden continuar, piensa en le futuro del dojo_

_- Pero yo no me pienso casar nunca con el_ – respondió Akane aumentando su aura de nuevo – _no podría casarme con alguien que ni mi comida quiere probar /además el no se quiere casar conmigo/ como si quiera casarme con ese degenerado_

_- Akane_ – dijo Nabiki – _no te ofendas pero tu comida no es muy buena que digamos, quizás si no confundieras los ingredientes Ranma no tendría razón para molestarse /ni nosotros para indigestarnos/ _

_-. Si eso es lo que piensas Nabiki, quizás debieras cocinarle tu – _dijo Akane un poco pensativa – _al fin y al cabo como antes le dije a Ranma, yo me voy_

_- Como que te vas Akane _– pregunto Kasumi_ – pero a donde _– bastante preocupada

_- Nooooooooo, mi hijita no se puede ir_ – empezó a llorar Soun – _buaw, buaw,_

_- Akane, pero a donde _– pregunto Nabiki consolando a su padre

_- Quizás con nuestra prima Kagome – _dijo Akane_ – al fin y al cabo ya terminamos la escuela hace una semana y la universidad la puedo empezar en el próximo ciclo escolar_

_- Pero, Akane, no es un poco precipitado_

_- No, ya lo había pensado, hace días le llame y me dijo que no había problema, - _hablando un poco mas bajo_ – además creo que será lo mejor, aya puedo conseguir un trabajo mientras, y ya veré que pasa _

_- Si tu lo dices Akane, pero no estoy muy segura _– reitero Kasumi _– no es muy seguro que vayas tu sola /y menos después de una pelea como la que tuvieron/_

_- Es lo mejor Kasumi, necesito un tiempo a solas para aclara la mente y ver que hago con lo del compromiso /es hora de tomar una decisión, ya sea para bien o para mal/ _

De esa pelea ya habían pasado 3 días, Akane se había ido esa misma noche antes de que Ranma regresara debido a que si lo veía no iba a tener la fuerza para salir de su vida, Soun no había estado totalmente de acuerdo, pero al saber que se iba con su prima acepto, incluso acepto no decirle a Ranma hacía a donde se había ido, Kasumi y Nabiki también le habían hecho esa promesa y con todo resuelto, Akane partió con el propósito de no volver hasta organizar sus pensamientos y saber si en verdad amaba a Ranma o no

------------------------------

_- vaya, en verdad se fue esta marimacho – _dijo Ranma recostado en el techo arriba de la recamara de Akane – _creí que para el primer día ya estaría de regreso, de hecho no creí que lo fuera a hacer, _

_- porque Ranma – _dijo Nabiki acercándose a él_ – porque creíste que no se iba a ir _

_- no te oí Nabiki – _dijo Ranma sorprendido_ – que haces aquí /espero que no me venga a reclamar el porque la deje ir, bastante tuve con el señor Tendo en estos 3 días/ _

_- mmm, yo nada – _dijo la chica poniendo sus brazos tras su cabeza, un gesto peculiar en ella _– solo te oí subiendo y pensé en ver que estabas haciendo, por cierto, porque no creías te Akane se fuera a ir _

_- pues porque ella siempre lo dice y jamás había hecho nada _– sentándose el chico de la trenza_ – solo me desconcertó /y el hecho de que sientas algo por ella no tiene nada que ver, si como no?/_

_- solo te desconcertó – _dijo la chica de cabello corto un tanto escéptica_ – así que no es porque no creíste perderla ni nada por el estilo_

_- que – _pregunto el chico sorprendido y bastante sonrojado _– como que perderla, ni que fuéramos que o sintiera algo por ella /si claro, sigue mintiéndote/ _

_- no nada, yo solo decía – _contesto Nabiki con un poco de malicia en sus ojos_ – pero es bueno saber que no sientes nada por ella, así cuando ella se enamore de ALGUIEN MÁS _– subrayando esta dos últimas palabras_ – no vas a ver problema ya que tu no sientes nada por ella verdad? _

_- Pero eso no puede pasar Nabiki /jamás lo permitiré/ – _dijo el chico un tanto alterado_ – nuestros padres nos comprometieron y en algún momento nos tenemos que casar, es cuestión de honor -/y el hecho de que tu quieras hacerlo no tiene nada que ver, no es que la quieras o si?/ _– contesto el chico mas para convencerse así mismo que para que lo oyera la chica_ – además nadie se podría enamorar de ella_

_- Aja /con que si te importa, pues vamos a ver que podemos hacer con esto/ – _dijo Nabiki sabiendo que había dado con el punto débil del chico_ – pero vamos Ranma, tu sabes que Akane no es fea, Ryoga, aunque desorientado esta enamorado de ella, al igual que Kuno y por lo que se, a donde se fue Akane también ay chicos y mas de uno se puede interesar en ella y por supuesto ella se puede enamorar de uno de ellos después de todo tu le dijiste que no la amabas después de gritar que si, eso a cualquier chica le desagrada – _continuó Nabiki observando las emociones que por el chico pasaban desde la ira hasta la desolación, pasando por supuesto por los celos_ – y ella se puede casar con él y heredar el dojo, pero como ella no te importa no hay problema verdad cuñadito – _termino Nabiki intencionalmente para ver que hacía el joven del cabello negro_ – ooppss, perdón, ex cuñadito – _sonriendo socarronamente _- /te tengo Ranma/ - _

_- Si, no me importa – _se dijo el chico mientras pensaba en Akane con alguien mas_ - /mas vale que no haya nadie más, antes lo mato al que si quiera piense en tocar a Akane/ - sorprendiendo ante su propio pensamiento_

_- Bueno pues nos vemos luego ex cuñadito – _dijo Nabiki sacándolo de sus meditaciones_ – nos vemos al rato – _bajando las escales sabiendo que le chico estaría pensando toda el resto del día en lo que ella había dicho

_- Nabiki, espera – _dijo Ranma mientras se asomaba por el techo antes de que Nabiki entrara en la casa_ – porque dijiste que se puede enamorar de alguien más _

_- Yo dije eso – _contesto Nabiki inocentemente_ – /vaya, así que si se dio cuenta/ debió haber sido un error mío – _dijo mientras entraba en la casa

_- /si claro/ un error_ – dijo Ranma mientras volvía a recostarse en el techo sabiendo que Nabiki nunca decía nada por error_ – /entonces ella quiere a alguien, pero a quien, no creo que sea al idiota de Ryoga, es imposible, pero ay que reconocerle que siempre la trata bien… pero no, no puede ser, el/ - _en ese momento se le vino a la mente otro de los pretendientes de Akane_ -/Kuno, ja, ni aunque Akane estuviera totalmente loca se enamoraría de ese pelmazo, eso es imposible, por mas que le diga lo que siente ella nunca se podría fijar en ella, además, el ya tiene algo con Nabiki/ - _acomodándose en una mejor posición_ - /y porque no yo, puede ser, después de todo ella es mi prometida y vivo con ella, pero yo no la trato bien, quizás si se enamore de otro, puede se lo mejor para ella, alguien que pruebe su comida/ - _poniendo cara de asco_ - /o que la acompañe al parque o porque no, alguien sin otras prometidas causando problemas y destruyendo la casa, sin problemas de reclamos por cualquier cosa sin sentido, maldiciones e intentos de asesinato, si alguien con una vida normal, sin preocupaciones/ _- suspirando_ -/probablemente sea lo mejor para ella, quizás sea bueno que se haya ido, pero… y si en verdad quiero algo con ella, quizás después de todo no sea mala idea estar con ella, al fin y al cabo ella siempre ha estado ahí cuando la he necesitado, ella es la única que me ayudo cuando perdí mi fuerza y al final de cuentas es la que esta ahí… siempre…/_

En ese momento se oye una melodía que había estado de moda últimamente

Tal vez no sabes lo que eres para mí

Que todo cambia cuando estas cerca de mi

No necesitas dudar de mí

Dime cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir

Regresa

_- eso – _dijo Ranma tras oír la primera estrofa_, - /quisiera que supieras que soy otro cuando me miras y soy feliz cuando me dedicas una de tus sonrisas/ - _sonriendo al recordar_ - /regresa, por favor … regresa/ _

Tal vez no sabes que yo todo doy por ti

Están distinto cuando estas lejos de mi

Regresa, Regresa

_- /quisiera que las cosas fueran siempre como cuando estamos solos sin tener que aparentar, quisiera que supieras que todo lo que hago, todo lo que entreno es para poder defenderte de cualquier amenaza/ _

No necesitas dudar de mí,

Dime cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir

Regresa, Regresa,

_-/no entiendo el porque de tus celos, si al fin del día estoy contigo, tu eres todo lo que necesito, eres todo/ - _dando un suspiro más_ - /por favor, regresa…/_

Regresa...

_- esa canción es lo que le quiero decir – _dijo enérgicamente poniéndose de pie_ -/ no fue tan difícil después de todo decir lo que pienso o admitírmelo siquiera/_

_-----------------------------------_

En otro lugar, no muy lejos de ahí una chica de cabello azulado llevaba toda la mañana también muy pensativa y practicando como lo llevaba haciendo desde hace tres días.

_- /ese Ranma/ _- mientras realizaba unas katas_ – primero me dice que me ama, luego se arrepiente y lo niega en frente del todo el mundo, luego me dice que me veo muy bonita con el vestido de novia _–poniendo un semblante sombrío al recordar la fallida boda _– y luego dice que no se quiere casar conmigo, que solo quiere su cura – _poniendo mas énfasis a esa última_ - /pero luego, ay momentos, cuando estamos a solas que me hacen pensar que le importo/ - _hablando de nueva cuenta_ – ya no se que pensar_

_- de quien no sabes que pensar – _preguntando una chica de cabello largo como el de Kasumi, pero en un color negro azabache, parecido al de Ranma, una piel clara y unos ojos miel que llamaban la atención debido a lo grades y expresivos que eran_ – de seguro hablas de ese prometido tuyo, como se llama? – _mientras ponía una bandeja de te en unos escalones

_- Ranma – _contestando rápidamente_ – pero no estoy pensando en el – _sonrojándose_ – porque habría de hacerlo, después de todo no ha sido ni para hacer una llamada, de seguro se ha de haber ido con alguna de sus otras prometidas en cuento me fui, aach, ese degenerado – _poniéndose visiblemente enojada

_- Pero Akane – _dijo sentándose en unos escalones que daban al patio_ – si mal no recuerdo, te fuiste precisamente para dejarlo que se vaya con ellas, de hecho tu misma le dijiste que se fuera con ellas – _sonriendo tipo Nabiki, no cabía duda que eran parientes _– así que por que te enojas_

_- No, yo no me enojo, solamente pienso que debería de tener un poco de decencia, después de todo vive en mi casa, o eso creo /de seguro ya se ha de haber ido, mejor/ además que me importa – _empezando a ponerse celosa nuevamente

_- Si eso es lo que dices, pero – _continuo su prima un poco pensativa y poniéndose de pie _– tu le dijiste a tu familia que no le dijeran en donde estabas, así que como va a llamar o como va a venir por ti_

_- Si es cierto – _diciendo esto en voz alta sin percatarse _– pero si el quisiera ya hubiera averiguado donde estoy /y ya habría venido por mi/ - _parándose ella también

_- Aja _– dijo Kagome_ – entonces si te importa – _viendo lo sonrojada que se ponía la chica de ojos chocolate _– pues yo creo que tu deberías llamarlo_

_- Que por que dices eso – _sacando la clásica gotita tipo anime_ – si el ni siquiera me gusta_

_- Si, como digas Akane – _entrando de nueva cuenta a la casa la chica de cabello largo _– pero llevas aquí 3 días y lo único que has hecho es entrenar y suspirar _

_- No es eso – _sonriendo disimuladamente_ – lo que pasa es que extraño a Kasumi y pienso en ella, como crees que voy a pensar en ese degenerado _– pero su prima ya había entrado así que no alcanzo a escuchar lo ultimo -

_- que fastidio / quizás Kagome tenga razón/_– sentándose nuevamente - _/pero ni modo que yo llame, el es el que tiene que dar el primer paso, después de todo el fue el que estaba muy acaramelado con Shampoo/ - _penso la chica de cabello corto, mientras se acordaba como la chica de cabello morado se le había pegado mientras volvían a casa después de hacer las compras que Kasumi había encargado _/ni siquiera trato de quitársela/_ - recordando como ella se le había lanzado haciendo que Ranma perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas con la chica extranjera encima de el mientras esta le restregaba sus curvas _-/ de seguro que lo disfruta_/.

Tras presenciar este espectáculo Akane había recogido las bolsas que se le cayeron al chico de ojos azules y había seguido su camino echando humos _–/pero el me alcanzo y empezó a explicarse, como si se sintiera culpable/ si pero eso no importa, después de todo termino insultando mi comido y diciendo que el no pidió estar comprometido conmigo – _poniéndose de nueva cuenta triste y pensativa.

-----------------------

En Nerimia, se ve a un chico untando nervioso afuera de una puerta, esperando un milagro o que algo mágicamente se iluminara y le mostrara el camino a tomar pero sabía que eso sería imposible así que toco a la puerta esperando que todo saliera conforme a lo planeado

_- Ranma – _dijo Kasumi sorprendida al ver al chico en su puerta _– necesitas algo – _pregunto bastante intrigada

_- Este… yo – _poniéndose bastante nervioso el chico de la trenza_ – necesito preguntarte si tu … si tu sabes en donde esta Akane – _dijo finalmente con un leve rubor en su rostro

_- Ranma – _dijo Kasumi con su semblante siempre tranquilo_ – sabes que no lo puedo hacer, Akane dejo dicho que no te lo dijéramos, ni a ti ni a nadie, ya que necesita aclara sus pensamientos – _dijo mirando al chico con su mirada maternal

_- Lo se Kasumi – _dijo viendo a la chica de pelo largo – _pero necesito hablar con ella – _empezando a jugar con un papel que tenía en las manos_ – en verdad necesito saber en donde esta ella /por favor, dime donde esta/_

_- No se Ranma /le digo o no/ - _no sabiendo que hacer_ – si quieres hablar con ella puedo llamar por teléfono y pasártela –_dirigiéndose a la cocina

_- No, espera – _dijo Ranma deteniéndola_ – no, necesito verla, es la única forma / es el único modo que me perdone/ _

_- Se puede saber para que la quieres – _pregunto Kasumi sabiendo que el chico iba a hacer algo importante

_- Pues este… yo… - _ruborizándose aún mas_ – tengo que decirle lo que siento_

_- En serio – _dijo Kasumi con una cara de romántica empedernida –_ es lo que vas a hacer? –_juntando sus manos y sonriendo

_- Pues… si – _bajando la mirada para que Kasumi no lo viera_ – __creo que ya es tiempo_

_- Ay Ranma – _dijo mientras entraba de nueva cuenta a su cuarto_ –cuento me alegra, ella estará feliz _– sacando un papel de su tocador

_- En verdad lo crees – _pregunto el chico con incertidumbre_ – no estoy muy seguro, después de todo ella se fue para estar lejos de mi_

_- La única forma de que lo averigües es preguntándole – _sonriendo picaronamente como lo hacía Nabiki mientras le daba un papel con unos renglones en el – _ahora aquí tienes, tu sabrás que hacer_

El chico se dirigió a su dormitorio con el papel entre las manos preguntándose que haría

_- y si Akane me dice que quiere estar con alguien más, y si ella me manda a volar, y si ya se encontró a otro_ – así haciéndose toda clase de preguntas el chico preparaba una bolsa con lo necesario para un viaje, esperaba el, corto – _y si Ryoga la encontró y la convenció de que se fuera con el, na! No creo –_ siguió haciendo su maleta

-----------------------

En otro lugar una chica estaba junto al teléfono descolgándolo y marcando los primeros números y después colgando, así llevaba ya mínimo ya media hora mientras una chica de ojos azules la observaba divertida

_- Akane – _dijo Kagome por fin_ - si vas a llamar a alguien tienes que terminar de marcar un numero y no colgar – _viéndola de reojo

_- Yo … si – _sonrojándose y dejando el teléfono en su lugar_ – no… no quiero llamar a nadie – _viendo el teléfono fijamente

_- Y tampoco te pueden llamar si no saben a donde – _dejando de lado la costura que estaba haciendo_ – aunque mires el teléfono fijamente no vas a conseguir nada si tu no llamas_

_- Pero no quiero que llame nadie – _dijo volteando hacia otro lado _– no espero que llame nadie/excepto un chico de bellos ojos azules verdad?/_

_- Aja, y yo tengo 3 años – _volteando a ver a su prima_ – Akane, ya admite lo que sientes, no te va a pasar nada, es bueno decir lo que piensas, no hay nada de malo en eso – _poniendo una mirada comprensiva al estilote Kasumi

_- Pero yo…/ya admítelo/ no se de quien hablas, por quien podría sentir algo_

_- No se, quizás por cierto chico que te tiene así tan embobada _– riéndose para aumentar el sonrojo que ahora era muy visible en su prima

_- Y de que va a servir – _recogiendo sus pies para abrazarlos con sus brazos_ – de toda formas no creo que el sienta lo mismo _– suspirando_ – de seguro ya ha de estar empacando para irse con alguna de las otros_

_- Pero no estas segura_

_- Pues no, no estoy segura, pero es lo mas probable_

_- Y si no llamas no vas a saber_

_- Y si… _- viendo a la chica de cabello largo_ – llamas tu y preguntas como va todo_

_Y- o????, y por que, mejor llama tu y ves que pasa_

_- Por favor, si? – _dijo Akane con una cara de niña buena

_- Bueno, esta bien – _dijo Kagome mientras tomaba el teléfono_ – pero no lo voy a volver a hacer _–marcando

_- Bueno – _se oyó del otro lado de la línea

_- Nabiki?, hola soy Kagome _

_- Hola primita, que cuentas_

_- Nada, llamaba para ver como están_

_- Bien, mi padre y el padre de Ranma se fueron a entrenar hace dos días, que porque no aguantaban el dolor de no ver sus escuelas unidas _

_- A, y este Ranma, sigue con ustedes? –_viendo a Akane que esperaba ansiosamente

_- Ahí esta Akane verdad? – _pregunto Nabiki sabiendo que era lo mas probable y bajando su tono de voz para evitar que se escuchara

_- Si, de hecho es así _– dijo Kagome para que Akane no notara su platica

_- Pues de hecho no esta, Kasumi me dijo que hablo con el esta mañana y que va hacia tu casa para hablar con Akane_

_- En serio? – _dijo Kagome cuidando de no oírse muy sorprendida _– no me lo esperaba_

_- Pues nosotras tampoco, pero no le vayas a decir nada a Akane, queremos que sea una sorpresa_

_- Entiendo, no te preocupes, yo me encargo, bueno adiós_

_- Ok, me llamas y me cuentas que paso he?, adiós –_colgando finalmente

_- Y que te dijo –_pregunto una Akane intrigada

_- Pues me dijo – _dijo Kagome cuidándose que no se le fuera escapar nada_ – que tu padre y el padre de Ranma se fueron a entrenar hace dos días_

_- Aaa - _dijo Akane esperando por lo que quería saber_ - y Ranma? – _pregunto con cautela_ – se fue con ellos _

_- Pues no, de hecho – _dijo mostrándose curiosa_ – no saben nada de le desde hoy en la mañana_

_-Mmm – _fu lo único que dijo Akane mostrándose de nueva cuenta enojada_ – de seguro anda con alguna de las otras/ lo sabía, el solo esperaba que me fuera para correr a los brazos de laguna de ellas/ bueno, yo me voy a bañar – _dijo subiendo las escaleras

_- Esta bien – _fue lo único que dijo Kagome antes de reanudar su costura_ -/solo espero que Ranma venga declararse a Akane/_

_--------------------_

_- /vaya ese insensible, pervertido, degenerado, y yo creyendo que le importo/ - _pensaba la chica de cabello azulado mientras se cepillaba el cabello frente a un espejo _- / pero de seguro solamente estaba esperando que me fuera para correr a los brazos de otra/ _

La chica se puso un vestido verde hasta las rodillas con unos adornos beige alrededor del cuello que era cuadrado, se maquillo levemente para levantarse el ánimo y arreglo sus cosas, en ese momento una melodía empezó a sonar por toda la casa, era una canción bastante conocida

_- Kagome – _dijo bajando las escaleras la chica de ojos chocolate _– no crees que la música – _entrando a la sala_ – esta un poco… - _en ese momento vio a Ranma que estaba parado en medio de la sala viéndola directamente_ – Ran… Ranma _– dijo apenas en un murmullo

Tal vez no sabes lo que eres para mí

Que todo cambia cuando estas cerca de mi

_-que haces aquí – _pregunto la chica acercándose a el bastante desconcertada_ – y que significa la música tan fuerte_

_- Akane… yo – _dijo Ranma cuando la chica estaba a un paso enfrente de el_ – vine porque necesito hablarte – _atragantándose y sonrojándose mas de lo debido

No necesitas dudar de mí

Dime cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir

Regresa

_- Ranma – _dijo Akane al ver al chico tan nervioso_ – que quieres decirme_

_- Akane yo, este… - _aclarándose la voz_ – yo te… yo te…_

_- Tu que Ranma –_pregunto la chica para alentar al chico de la trenza –_ que quieres decirme_

Tal vez no sabes que yo todo doy por ti

Están distinto cuando estas lejos de mi

Regresa, Regresa

_- yo, necesito decirte que – _respirando hondo y sonrojándose –_ quiero que escuches la canción _– fue lo único que pudo decir

_- la canción? – _pregunto Akane desconcertada_ – cual canción… -_Akane no termino su frase porque una mano de Ranma le tapo la boca suavemente y la otra le detuvo la nuca para que no se escapara y ella puedo oír de nuevo la canción que estaba a todo volumen

No necesitas dudar de mí,

Dime cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir

Regresa, Regresa,

_- Ranma – _dijo Akane cuando por fin el chico la soltó_ – es en serio _

_- Si Akane, quiero que regreses, quiero que estés junto a mi para siempre – _viéndola directamente a los ojos_ – quiero que sepas que todo lo que hago es por ti, que soy diferente cundo estoy contigo porque no se como actuar pero quiero que sepas que te amo – _de nuevo le tapo a Akane la boca para evitar que hablara y así el poder continuar_ – y si tengo que gritarlo a todo el mundo para que me creas así lo haré, pero por favor, regresa, las cosas no son igual sin ti, por favor, regresa – _termino el chico y le destapo la boca mientras esperaba el veredicto de la chica que estaba frente a el_ – y bien_

Regresa...

_- Ranma – _dijo por fin la chica_ – yo también te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti y si, si voy a regresar contigo_

El chico de ojos azules estaba tan feliz con la respuesta recibida que lo único que pudo hacer fue fundirse en un apasionado beso con la mujer que amaba.

Uno chica los observaba discretamente desde la cocina con una cara de felicidad inigualable mientras le contaba a otra a lo sucedió por el teléfono.

Fin

* * *

bueno, espero les haya gustado, cuando escuche la canción ya hace algo de tiempo pense en Ranma y Akane y lo escribi, espero les haya gustado y porfa dejen sus comentarios, siempre es bueno saber lo que piensan

la cancion es de chetes,

bye


End file.
